los sentimientos del fenix
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Al morir sus padres, su hermano se volvió su todo… al morir la persona que amo… será que el fénix puede volver a amar?


**Los sentimientos del fénix**

**La isla de la reina muerte un infierno sobre la tierra se decía, así que cuando mi pequeño hermano saco el papel con ese nombre, tome su lugar no quería que mi hermano sufriera , pero al llegar a la isla empecé a vivir un infierno todos los días, mi maestro me hacia entrenar hasta el cansancio, no había día que no resultara herido, todas las noches era tan insoportable el dolor que no podía conciliar el sueño; pero en una de esas noches conocí a Esmeralda un hermoso ángel en ese infierno, ella cuidaba de mi, curaba mis heridas y me brindaba una sonrisa, se convirtió en el motivo por el cual sobreviví los primeros días, después de unos largos meses me di cuenta que había despertado un sentimiento de amor en mi.**

**Recibí la armadura del fénix el mismo día que murió esmeralda, deje la isla para ir al santuario, tenia sed de venganza, pero me di cuenta que nadie tubo la culpa de esto, el único culpable fui yo…**

**El fénix recordaba lo que le había pasado desde el día en que tomo el lugar de Shun hasta cuando regreso a Grecia y decidió jurarle lealtad a Atena, después de dejar un ramo de flores en la tumba de Esmeralda, regreso al santuario donde se entero que los espectros así como Hades habían regresado a la vida y que Atena no quería que participasen en esa guerra.**

**A pesar de las ordenes de Atena, el fénix decidió participar en la guerra contra Hades, donde encontró a ala persona que años atrás le quería arrebatar a Shun. Mientras se enfrentaba a los espectros de Hades, Ikki se entero que Shun había sido poseído por el alma de Hades, eso significaba que Ikki cambiaria su destino con el de su hermano; pero antes de que el fénix arriesgara su vida Atena libro a Shun, el cual se dirigió a los campos elíseos para ayudar a Atena y sus amigos. Pandora al darse cuentas de que el fénix no podía ir a los campos elíseos, le regala su collar el cual le permitiría ir a los elíseos.**

**Al lograr vencer a Hades, Atena regreso a la vida a la vida a los caballeros caídos y también a pandora por haber ayudado al fénix.**

**Pandora no sabía porque había regresado a la vida.**

**Atena: te he regresado a la vida por que ayudaste al fénix. (Acercándose a pandora)**

**Pandora: Atena…gracias**

**Atena: espero que tú puedas regresar la sonrisa a Ikki, en su corazón ha nacido un sentimiento especial por ti. (Mirándola con una sonrisa)**

**Pandora:…. (No sabía que decir ante eso)**

**Después de decir esto, Atena se retiro y fue a reunirse con los demás caballeros. Mientras que pandora se acercó a Ikki que se encontraba aislado de todos.**

**Pandora: lo lograron (sonriendo)**

**Ikki: si, gracias a ti y los dorados (sonríe)**

**Pandora: que bueno que se acabó todo**

**Ikki: Atena ya podrá estar tranquila.**

**Pandora: todos podremos estar tranquilos.**

**Ikki: a que viniste (serio)**

**Pandora: para hablar contigo, sabes Atena no quiere que estés triste.**

**Ikki: triste? No lo estoy simplemente no puedo sonreír como los demás.**

**Pandora: porque? Cual es el motivo?**

**Ikki: nunca sonreía hasta que conocí a Esmeralda y se me borro cuando ella murió (deprimido)**

**Pandora: La extrañas mucho (triste)**

**Ikki: si pero debo tratar de olvidarla**

**Pandora: espero que lo logres...**

**Diciendo esto pandora se fue dejando al fénix solo.**

**Ikki. Adiós.**

**Ha pasado mas de un mes desde que termino la batalla contra Hades y desde entonces Atena a dado por cumplido el juramento de lealtad de sus caballeros, los cuales han regresado a sus países de origen para hacer una vida lejos del santuario como de Atena. Shun y Jun fueron dos de los caballeros que prefirieron quedarse con Atena para ayudar en la fundación.**

**En la misión Quido:**

**Pandora: entonces no ha regresado…**

**Saori: no, nadie sabe donde esta ni siquiera Shun.**

**Pandora: la ultima vez que lo vi fue en las ruinas del castillo de hades**

**Saori: debe seguir deprimido… (Preocupada)**

**Pandora: no lo creo, él me dijo que trataría de olvidarla y comenzar otra vida, pero… (Triste).**

**Saori: lo amas?**

**Pandora: eh…Saori yo… lo amo y mucho, pero sé que en su corazón solo esta Esmeralda.**

**Saori: (suspira) ha pasado 3 años desde que murió y aun no la olvida.**

**Pandora: ….**

**Saori: ah! No me gusta que Ikki te haga esto (molesta)**

**Pandora: él no tiene ninguna obligación a corresponderme, si el no siente lo mismo que yo… (Baja la cabeza y cae una lágrima).**

**Saori: pandora…**

**Pandora: (secándose las lágrimas) no pasa nada…iré a la fundación para distraerme un poco.**

**Saori: …**

**Pandora agradeció a Saori, para luego ir a la fundación.**

**En la fundación:**

**Miho: buenas tardes, pandora.**

**Pandora: hola Miho**

**Miho: viene a ver a los niños?**

**Pandora: después de una semana sin verlos, claro que si!**

**Miho: los traeré si gus…Ikki?**

**Pandora: (volteando) que haces aquí**

**Ikki: pandora, Miho buenas tardes**

**Miho: eh, hola…Iré a ver a los niños**

**Pandora: a si que volviste**

**Ikki: vine porque me di cuenta de… (Es interrumpido por pandora)**

**Pandora: ya pudiste olvidar?**

**Ikki: no, Esmeralda siempre vivirá en mi corazón, pero me eh dado cuenta en este tiempo que hay otra persona que amo…pandora yo…me eh enamorado de ti, se que no tengo derecho de venir y decirte esto pero lo tenia que hacer, perdóname**

**Pandora: Ikki yo…(le da una cachetada )estuve preocupada por ti, todo este tiempo y tu hermano también y ahora vienes y me dices esto…eres un idiota!**

**Ikki: pandora, discúlpame no quise preocuparlos… (Es interrumpido por un beso de pandora)**

**Pandora: yo también te amo… (Besa nuevamente al fénix)**

**fin**


End file.
